The present invention is related to a device for tightening heavy duty, industrial type tire chains mounted on industrial tires.
Vehicles with pneumatic tires are being increasingly used in applications where metal tracks were previously used. Rubber tired log skidders are now in use in the forest industry where track type skidders were previously used. Rubber tired vehicles are more maneuverable than tracked vehicles and rubber tires do not cause as extensive environmental damage as do metal tracks. Other industries such as agriculture and construction have also adopted increased usage of large industrial rubber tired vehicles.
One difficulty in using such large scale tires is inadequate traction due to the reduced area of tire-to-ground contact in comparison with track vehicles. In many cases it is desirable to make use of tire chains to increase traction by providing additional "bite" against the ground surface. Such chains have proved to be effective in affording additional traction to vehicles using large scale industrial tires. However, a problem remains in maintaining the chains in position on the tires.
Large industrial tire chains and tires are extremely costly. It is very desirable to maintain the chains in proper position in order to reduce wear on both the chains and tires. This is difficult since industrial tires typically include large protruding rubber tread lugs which interfere with full contact between the chain and tire surfaces. A chain may be initially mounted in a tight, secure condition, but will work loose soon after use. A loose chain will rub against the tire surface, the ground surface and itself; and will prematurely wear. Such unnecessary wear substantially reduces the useful life of the chain and might cause tire damage as well.
The typical conventional tire chain tightener has a resilient member that is connected between diametrically opposed points on the chain side rails. Presently known forms of tire chain tighteners cannot be used effectively on large scale industrial tire chains due to inadequate resilient tightening members usually provided with such units. The resilient members will operate effectively to securely hold tire chains in place on the conventional transportation vehicle tires. However, they will not function adequately at all with large scale industrial tires. The tensioning forces produced by resilient members cannot be made substantial enough to allow installation by hand. Furthermore, the resilient members are easily cut and broken during use where the chain side rails and tighteners are continuously exposed to engagement against rocks and other encountered obstacles.
Prior mechanical appliances have been utilized effectively for the smaller transport vehicle tires with varying degrees of success. Such appliances will not operate effectively under the substantial strains produced in use of large scale industrial tires.
The present invention was conceived to effectively and efficiently secure industrial tire chains to large scale industrial tires so the chains will not work loose on the tire, regardless of its lug configuration.